


Peace Within Your Arms

by terrawrites



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-War, dimileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: A moment between Dimitri and Byleth following their S-Support at the end of Azure Moon. Fluff but some mentions of Dimitri's regrets.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Peace Within Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything since March and I wanted to get back into writing so here we are! Kicking things off with one of my favorite pairings. Short and sweet because like I said I’m still just trying to get back into the swing of things. This has also been posted on a joint tumblr blog I run with a friend called terra-ryelle-imagines.

Violet night bled down to deep orange, yellow, and red as the Fódlan sun kissed the horizon. It bathed the world below in deep crimson light and even deeper shadow. The air was thick with the sighs of the ones who inhabited the walls of Garreg Mach, those that were relieved to hear the news of Edelgard’s defeat and the end of the six-year war that had plagued their continent and lives.

Byleth’s hand rested against the vine-laden stonework of the Goddess Tower. Her other one grasped gentle at the un-gauntleted hands of her future husband where they folded across her waist with the utmost tenderness. Dimitri’s thumb stroked absentminded circles into her exposed skin, his chin placed upon the top of her head where he would place a soft kiss into her hair at intermittent intervals. Together they gazed out over the wilderness surrounding Garreg Mach, enjoying their stolen moment in each other’s embrace before duty would once again call them away.

“There is still a part of me that wonders if this moment is real, if I deserve this happiness.” Dimitri’s whispered confession echoed off the stone walls. His grip on Byleth’s waist tightened as he spoke, as if she would disappear after his confession.

Byleth felt a frown tug at the corners of her lips. She turned in Dimitri’s embrace as she brought her hands up to cup his face, her own mint eyes gazing deep into his cerulean one. “I feel the same as you do. We’ve both done things we regret, we’ve both committed atrocities in order to bring an end to the suffering Edelgard brought on. And we can’t change what we’ve done, no matter how much we may wish to.” Byleth watched as guilt overtook Dimitri’s features, his blue eye darkening with it as he cast his gaze down from hers. 

She began to rub her thumb across his cheek as she tilted his face up so that he was looking into her eyes once again. “All I know in this moment is that I love you, and for now, that is enough. We have all the time in the world left to figure out the rest, but as long as we have each other, I can’t say I worry much for our future.”

Dimitri smiled then and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “All the time in the world, hmm? I admit that spending it at your side has quite the appeal.”


End file.
